


QuaranDEna Drabble Event (13-15/03/2020)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: Kagami/fem!KiseCap.2: fem!Kise/MomoiCap.3: Draco & Scorpius & Pansy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki
Series: Drabble Events [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/279177





	1. kagami/fem!kise

È stata la seconda persona a sapere dell'ormai prossima partenza di Taiga, e non può negare che questa consapevolezza le abbia pesato parecchio negli ultimi giorni: non ha avuto il tempo di fermarsi e pensare cosa effettivamente significava per lei, per _loro_ , non con la partita con quella squadra di porci alle porte, ma ora che hanno strappato ai Jabberwock la loro più che meritata vittoria il tempo è tutto ciò che ha a disposizione.

Ed è così maledettamente difficile pensare che lo vedrà partire in una misera manciata di giorni, che in meno di una settimana non sarà più a un messaggio di distanza ma che invece ci sarà letteralmente un oceano tra loro.

Una separazione così netta dopo così poco tempo non era di sicuro nei loro piani, per quanto fossero nebulosi, e non sono per niente preparati ad affrontarla - anche se naturalmente saranno costretti a farlo, perché Taiga non rinuncerà mai ai suoi sogni e dopotutto Ryouko non ha la minima intenzione di chiedergli di farlo, se decideranno di non lasciarsi. E questo è ancora un grosso punto interrogativo, onestamente, perché non hanno avuto il tempo di discuterne - il suo piano di sfruttare l'uno contro uno con Taiga come scusa per parlare francamente della loro situazione è stato brutalmente interrotto da Tetsuna, e se Ryouko non fosse stata così dannataente preoccupata per l'amica, e poi incredibilmente incazzata per il modo in cui era stata trattata, sarebbe di sicuro molto più irritata per l'involontario deragliamento per mano dell'altra ragazza.

Daiki l'ha guardata con una confusione onestamente adorabile negli occhi quando gli ha detto che avrebbe aspettato la Seirin prima di tornare a casa, dopo l'improvvisata partita d'addio decisa da Seiko, ma Satsuki l'ha praticamente trascinato via prima che potesse farle domande a cui non ha alcuna intenzione di rispondere - e lo sguardo dell'altra ragazza era comprensivo e incoraggiante, perché _naturalmente_ a Momoi Satsuki non sfugge mai alcun dettaglio e Ryouko non sa se ridere o piangere alla prospettiva di non doverla mettere al corrente della situazione perché probabilmente sa già tutto. 

"Kagami-kun sta parlando con il capitano e Riko-san, Kise-san, ha detto che fra poco ti raggiunge." 

Sentire la voce di Tetsuna quando è convinta di essere sola è qualcosa a cui probabilmente non si abituerà mai, e naturalmente Ryouko sobbalza quando la ragazza compare dal nulla al suo fianco con un minuscolo sorriso sulle labbra - e un'ombra di tristezza negli occhi che Ryouko non può fare a meno di condividere. 

"Ah, Kurokocchi, mi hai spaventata," ridacchia, senza un briciolo di allegria nella voce, prima di offrirle un abbraccio senza pensarci - l'altra ragazza non è fisicamente affettuosa quanto lei e il suo rapporto con Taiga è diverso dal suo, ma è chiaro come il sole che la situazione stia pesando su entrambe e un gesto d'affetto non fa sicuramente male a nessuno, per questo non è per niente sorpresa quando Tetsuna accetta la stretta senza lamentarsi. 

Sarà maledettamente difficile guardare Taiga partire, qualsiasi cosa decidano di fare con la loro relazione, ma perlomeno Ryouko non sarà sola ad affrontare la sua assenza - e non può trattenere una risata nel pensare che sia principalmente grazie a lui che avrà accanto a sé le persone che pensava di aver perso alle medie. 


	2. fem!kise/momoi

Satsuki non avrebbe mai pensato di poter detestare con tanta passione il giorno in cui la sua ragazza avrebbe finalmente mostrato tutto il suo potenziale in una partita, ma a quanto pare le sue previsioni sono fallaci come quelle di chiunque altro - perché il modo in cui sta digrignando i denti e stringendo i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi non è decisamente la reazione che si sarebbe aspettata di avere nell'osservare il dominio assoluto che Ryouko ha sul campo in questo momento. 

L'identità della squadra avversaria e il modo in cui Ryouko ha deciso di sacrificarsi per avvicinare il suo team alla vittoria sono il motivo per cui non può godersi il momento, senza dubbio - perché maledizione, la sua ragazza si meriterebbe molto più di qualche minuto di gloria contro questi trogloditi per lasciare che Daiki e gli altri mantengano le forze per la fine della partita, e nemmeno l'immenso orgoglio che prova nel vederla decimare i Jabberwock senza un briciolo di pietà è sufficiente a camuffare l'amaro che ha in bocca. Le energie della sua ragazza si stanno consumando in fretta, forse perfino più del previsto visto il modo in cui ha inaspettatamente unito Zone e Perfect Copy, e quando saranno finite uscirà definitivamente dal campo - e Satsuki è certa che sia per questo che non riesce a godersi la situazione come vorrebbe. 

Il fuoco negli occhi di Ryouko quando hanno riguardato la partita dei Jabberwock contro gli Strky e soprattutto la furia che ha a malapena contenuto nel rivedere Gold sputare sulla mano tesa del suo capitano, con il solo scopo rendere ancora più umiliante la situazione, hanno lasciato veramente poco spazio a interpretazioni: l'unico desiderio nella mente della sua ragazza era quello di schiacciare i loro avversari con le sue stesse mani - e uscendo così presto dalla partita, sacrificandosi per poi lasciare il testimone a Daiki e agli altri, non è qualcosa che potrà esaudire di persona. 

Ryouko non può permettersi di essere egoista, non contro avversari come questi e non quando non c'è solo il suo orgoglio in ballo - ed è questo che non permette a Satsuki di lasciarsi del tutto prendere dalla visione onestamente divina della sua ragazza mentre spalanca finalmente l'ultima porta rimasta tra lei e il suo immenso potenziale. 

Ci sono poche cose che sfuggono al suo sguardo, dopotutto, e l'ombra di impotente delusione che ha coperto per un attimo gli occhi di Ryouko quando ha deciso di sacrificarsi per il bene dei suoi compagni non è decisamente stata una di queste.


	3. draco&scorpius&pansy

È impossibile non vedere le stelle negli occhi di suo figlio ogni volta che Pansy fa loro visita, o ogni volta che parla di lei con suo padre o i suoi amici, e Draco non ha mai pensato che il detto "tale padre, tale figlio" potesse essere applicato in questo tipo di situazione: l'amore di Scorpius per "zia Pansy" è immenso, qualcosa di cui suo malgrado Draco non può fare a meno di meravigliarsi anche se è perfettamente consapevole di provare lo stesso sentimento per la sua migliore amica. 

Non capita più con la stessa frequenza di quando Scorpius era un bambino, perché da quando ha imparato a scrivere ha deciso che mandare delle lettere alla sua madrina è decisamente più comodo che avere degli intermediari, ma a volte suo figlio gli chiede quando "zia Pansy" tornerà a trovarli con un'espressione speranzosa e impaziente - e Draco non può fare a meno di sghignazzare tra sé, perché è piuttosto sicuro di aver avuto quella stessa espressione più di una volta, quando si trattava della donna in questione. 


End file.
